The Bank Teller's Day
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Maybe being a bank teller isn't all that bad... Wufei x Zechs


The Bank Teller's Day

Rating: M (for a little language and the smex at the end), maybe some OOCness, and anything else I'm missing

Summary: Maybe being a bank teller isn't so bad...

Pairing: Wufei x Zechs, 5x6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Well, hello everyone. I have returned from the dark depths of my bedroom. I started this thing about a week ago, and today I stayed in my room all day to finish it. So I thought I might as well share my finished product. And everything in italics are Wufei's thoughts. The random stuff in parentheses are my little injections.

So yes, enjoy.

SB

* * *

5:30 am

Wufei rolled out of his silky sanctuary, stretching his tense and sore muscles before standing and walking into the bathroom. His work clothes were already neatly placed on his dresser, ironed and ready to wear. His shoes were right at the foot of the bed, polished and shiny.

5:32 am

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and just stood under the warm rain, letting his mind wander to his forthcoming day. There definitely wasn't anything exciting about being a bank window teller, but he needed something to occupy his time. Post-war times were a little unnerving since there was no action left, and accounting was always another hobby he enjoyed. Hell, who didn't love money?  
But it took a lot of self-restraint on his part. Having people scream at you all day was something he greatly detested. Even had people screech their phone numbers through the damn speaker.  
And honestly he wasn't interested. The last few dates he went on he would rather not remember, and the guys were always trying to hook him up with someone that was such an opposite of everything he wanted in a future companion. For now, his hands, a few toys, and a creative imagination would have to do.

5:38 am

Wufei toweled off his hair and body before stepping out of the steaming stall. Tying the fluffy towel around his waist, he plugged in his hair dryer and dried out his hair. Soon after, he brushed his teeth and washed his face.

5:43 am

Putting his hair back in his ponytail, he put on some lotion and deodorant before he slipped on his shirt, a clean pair of black boxers, and his slacks. He then pulled a pair of socks out of the top drawer of the dresser, slipped them on and then put on his shoes. He grabbed his Rolex and sprayed on a little cologne before heading into the kitchen.

5:47 am

Wufei watched the bagel spin around while securing his watch around his wrist.  
. . 2. 1. _Ding!_  
He pulled the steaming pieces of bread out the microwave, grabbed his bag and keys, turned off the kitchen light, and headed out the locked front door.

5:50 am

Wufei took a bite out of his breakfast while putting his seatbelt on and his bag in the passenger seat. Starting the car, he set the bagel on the middle console before pulling out his driveway and filing into traffic.

6:00 am

Wufei clocked in and took his station by the window. That girl who worked in the office around the corner was flirting with him again.  
_Hn. Women._

11:30 am

He nearly slammed his headset down on the desk before leaving his seat for lunch. The same car had driven around four goddamn times trying to get him to meet him at his apartment. And the fourth time he glared and said (as calmly as possible), "I have people in line behind you that actually need my help. So if you would kindly move your piece-of-shit car out of my line, use the ATM from now own when I'm working, and go down to The Lions' Den where I'm sure you'll find a prostitute to fit your needs, I'd really appreciate it. Have a nice _fucking _day."  
Thank God the boss was out for the week. She probably would've docked his pay if she'd heard him.  
He grabbed his keys and headed out to the parking lot.

11:45 am

Wufei went to his usual little restaurant around the corner and ordered a teriyaki chicken sandwich with a salad and water. He almost ducked under the table when he thought he saw that same guy, but it was someone else.

12:00 pm

The usual. People drove up, asked for money or had a question about something else, and he either answered the question or gave them their money. With, of course, the regular screamers, bratty kids who wanted a lollipop, and the leeches.

1:30 pm

Wufei looked up from his Mahjong game when his speaker beeped. He glanced at the nice black Mercedes outside and it barely phased him. Another rich asshole coming to rub their riches in his face and cash a five-figure check or take out thousands. But he wasn't counting on said asshole to have the most erotic, dreamy voice he'd ever heard.  
"Good afternoon. I need to withdraw 500."  
He gulped once to get his vocal chords working again.  
"From you savings or checking account, sir?"  
"Checking, please."  
"One moment, sir."  
He almost regretted having the drive-thru so narrow that the car was almost right up on the window, but then he wouldn't have been able to see this God's face. From what he could tell, he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Very nice combination.  
"What are you doing this evening?"  
He blinked and licked his suddenly dry lips.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I asked what were you doing this evening."  
"Nothing important. Why?"  
"Would you meet me for dinner?"  
He didn't even know this man and suddenly he was asking him out for dinner. _What kind of thing is this?_  
Before he could even ask why, he was stunned by the gorgeous man's next words.  
"I'll be tempted to stay here until closing time if you tell me no."  
Devotion? Stalking? Both?  
Who knows?  
"Sure."  
"Would you like me to pick you up from here, or would you give me directions to your house?"  
"Here is fine. I get off at 5:00."  
(It was bad enough he didn't know who this guy was, he didn't want him knowing where he lived.)  
"Good. I'll meet you here then."  
He took his cash from the drawer, winked, and drove off.

Well. Hell if that wasn't interesting.

4:30 pm

Wufei was still pondering his decision about his upcoming dinner date. That guy did look a little familiar, now that he thought about it.  
Then in realization, he gasped.  
It was Zechs.  
To be honest, he had wondered where the Tall Geese pilot disappeared to after that Maremeia incident.  
But for him to appear out of thin air and ask him to dinner? That was just wow.  
Being a man of his word, he would go to dinner with him. And hope and pray he doesn't do anything awkward or something.  
_Damn cars. Can't they go to the ATM??_

4:59 pm

Wufei's desk and everything was cleaned and set for tomorrow. The computer and lights were off, and he was grabbing his things. He locked the door and went outside.  
And not a second after he opened the front door, there was the black Benz._  
Hn. Talk about punctual._  
"Evening," he murmured. "Get in."  
Wufei set his things in the backseat and then sat in the passenger's seat.  
"Where are we going?"  
"My suite."  
"I thought you said restaurant," Wufei looked at him, getting a tad nervous.  
"I just said dinner. You assumed I meant a restaurant," the blonde chuckled.  
"...why didn't you tell me who you were?" the younger pilot looked out the window.  
"I thought you recognized me. You did look into my banking account, didn't you?"  
Oh yeah. How could he not have noticed the name? Was his day that bad?  
"Wufei!"  
"What?"  
"I said we're here."  
Wufei got out of the car and his jaw nearly hit the ground.  
_Suite? This just _screams _expensive._  
"You can leave your things in the car," Zechs said, handing his keys to the valet and heading inside. Wufei followed.

5:12 pm

Zechs slid his key card through the slot and opened it after the light turned green.  
"Make yourself comfortable, Wufei," he turned, heading into what Wufei assumed was his bedroom.  
Wufei looked around in a mix of jealousy and astonishment. The place was beyond lavishly furnished and decorated, everything a deep red or blue to match the well-polished oak floors.  
Walking into the rather-large living room, Wufei sat down on the black leather couch. The remote for the plasma TV taking up half of the wall was on the small glass coffee table, and he thought of turning it on. Then he remembered when he did that at Heero and Duo's house, and it turned on to some porn channel.  
He'd rather not have a nosebleed right now.  
"Would you mind if I took a short shower? I promise I won't be long at all."  
Wufei jumped a little at hearing that creamy voice so close to his ear. Damn, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
"Sure, that's fine."  
"You can watch the TV while you wait. It's not on anything you wouldn't want to see, trust me."  
_ How the hell did he know I was thinking about that?_  
"That would be on my personal TV."  
His eyes widened as he registered what the blond just said. His footsteps faded out as Wufei turned the TV on.

5:15 pm

Wufei had to pee. Very badly.  
And he was getting hungry (probably from waiting and watching the Food channel, but that was neither here nor there). But the bathroom had to come first.  
Wufei waited until a commercial came on and then went to the bathroom. If he remembered, he passed by one before he came to the dining room.  
_Ah, here it is!_  
Wufei pushed the door open and began to unfasten his pants, but seeing a lithe, muscled silhouette before him through the frosted glass made that hand freeze.  
(Didn't notice all the steam, huh Wu?)  
Oh God, what was his hand doing? Moving up and down in a place Wufei's never really bothered to touch since he hit puberty?  
"I said I'd be out a little bit, but I guess you couldn't wait," he faintly heard Zechs say over the shower spray. With a chuckle added to the end of that statement.  
"I-I thought you would be in your bathroom." Wufei could've sworn he heard a quiet groan and he felt a little blush creep up on his cheeks.  
"I would be if the drain was working properly. But until I get it fixed, I'll have to use this one," the blonde said, turning off the water and wringing out his hair. "Would you mind getting me a towel? It's in that cabinet right next to you."  
Wufei took out a fluffy blue towel and turned to give it to Zechs, but nearly let out a squeak as the tall blonde was now standing right in front of him dripping wet.  
And those eyes looked a lot darker with those lips curled into that small smirk.  
"Thank you."  
With that purr left ingrained in the blushing Chinese boy's mind, he stepped past him to go into his bedroom to get dressed.

5:25 pm

Zechs emerged from his bedroom with his hair dry and dressed in some black slacks and a white silk button-down shirt not buttoned all the way down.  
_God, he's really built._  
"Sorry for the wait," he fixed his collar and brushed his hair behind his back. "I'll have dinner ready in about 10 minutes, if you can wait a little longer."  
"That's fine," Wufei murmured, trying to tear his eyes away from the blonde's defined chest, and his mind away from some rather X-rated thoughts.

5:30 pm

Wufei stared at the TV screen blankly. There was an awful lot on his mind.  
For starters, a tall blonde man who was in the kitchen making him dinner.  
True, there was a lot to admire about Zechs. He was very honorable (from what he could remember), charming, suave, polite, and one with quite the dry sense of humor. And if all those things weren't enough, the man was drop-dead gorgeous. And yes, Wufei had been silently watching him during those times in the war, though he would never admit it.  
Let's be honest: could you not stare at someone like that?  
But Wufei was still a little uncertain about the whole thing. Some part of him wanted the ex-pilot, desired him and craved him. (Every little inch of him...) But another part, the more rational part of him, wanted to be alone. It was afraid of all those responsibilities that came with being in a relationship... being so close to someone who becomes a part of you and everything inside you.  
It would be bad if he slept with Zechs and didn't know a thing about him. But he does know a little something about him, so it's not quite as bad, right?  
Was he a coward? Or did he just want to be alone?  
"Wufei! Dinner's ready!"  
Wufei shook his head to push those thoughts away and made his way to the dining room.

5:34 pm

Zechs brought two steaming plates of roast beef and rice with vegetables mixed in. And it smelled really good.  
Then he went back in the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.  
"I don't believe you made this in 10 minutes," Wufei commented, looking down at his plate.  
"I didn't," he chuckled. "I had it in the oven since early this morning. The rice didn't take that long to make, however."  
_ Wait,_Wufei thought_, he's been cooking this all day? So he's been planning since this morning?_  
"May I call a toast?" the blonde raised his half-full glass. Wufei did the same.  
"To good food and... interesting coincidences."  
Wufei cleared his throat as he took a sip of the wine and set it down to pick up his fork and knife. Cutting into the more-than-tender roast beef, he placed it on his tongue and nearly sighed in total bliss. It was excellently seasoned, and it was so tender it almost felt like it was melting in his mouth.  
"Good?"  
Wufei nodded as he cut another piece and started to politely stuff himself.

6:00 pm

Dinner had been quite interesting, much to the younger man's surprise. He found out more about him, and in turn shared some things about himself with the man. They had more in common then they'd ever guess.  
"Blind dates aren't really my thing either," Wufei swirled the wine in his glass. "My friends don't seem to pick very well for me."  
"I have had my share of bad dates as well," Zechs agreed, nursing his wine too. "They don't seem to have much in common with me at all."  
"All they see is a pretty face," Wufei grumbled. "Something good for a day or two, that's all."  
"I assure you, you're more than a pretty face."  
_ Why is he so close to me now?_  
Wufei turned to look at the blonde, bending slightly to his level. His eyes were that dark blue like they were earlier in the bathroom.  
"Zechs, what are you doing?" he whispered as the blonde inched closer to his face.  
"Doing what I've been wanting to do for a long time..."  
With that said, the blonde's lips met Wufei's in a simple kiss, bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. He could feel the younger man's shudder and he smiled into the kiss.  
When he pulled away, Wufei's lips tried to follow his, and his face was (cutely) flushed with his lips parted and taking in short breaths.  
"I won't force this on you if you don't want to," he murmured.  
"No, I... I want to..."  
Zechs brought Wufei up to meet his lips again, this kiss a little hungrier and more passionate than the first. Wufei brought his hands to grasp the taller man's shoulders as his legs began to shake. Zechs's lips trailed from his lips to his jaw, easing over to his ear slowly.  
"Bedroom?" he whispered, teasing his almost-lover's ear with licks and nips.  
"Oh yes..."

6:11 pm

The two made their way to the blonde's bedroom, kissing and caressing all the while. Never letting the other stray too far away.  
Wufei could feel those silken fingertips travel across his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. He stumbled a little as he tried to get his shoes off, and he brought his hands back to unbuckle his pants. In the back of his mind, he couldn't believe what he was doing. But his was enjoying such intimate touches, and it was hellbent on getting all it could, even if this was the first and only time.  
Then his shirt was flying across the room and his undershirt was being pulled over his head and thrown away too. Their lips clashed once again, tongues floating in-between their lips as he slid his pants off to stand flush against the blond only in his boxers.  
Their hands worked together as they unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off broad shoulders to land on the ground. Zechs undid his pants and slid out of them gracefully, even as Wufei was kissing all along his neck. He fell back on the fluffy satin sheets, caressing him in the ways his lover's fingers were. He hissed as he felt their members touch for the briefest of moments, and Wufei continued his silent torture.

6:22 pm

Zechs closed his eyes and relished in the feel of the teasing lips trailing all over his heated skin. He groaned as they tortured his nipples slowly before kissing every ab and sliding down to the junction of his thighs. Pulling his boxers down, Wufei gasped lightly at the sight before him. The blonde (indeed a natural one) was a little longer and thicker than his own length pulsing between his legs.  
_Well, there's a first time for everything._  
He gave an experimental touch, running a finger from tip to base. Zechs's shiver seemed like a good sign that he was doing something right.  
Wrapping his fingers around it, he moved his hand up and down, and closed his eyes as he heard Zechs moan beautifully. Wufei leaned forward and gave a tentative lick, deciding that the pearly liquid at the tip didn't taste all that bad. He wrapped his lips around the top, watching Zechs's face twist in ecstasy and his back arch. Wufei started a slow bobbing motion and took in the blond's moans and whispers. His tongue was assaulted with more of the salty essence, and he savored every drop.  
"W-Wufei... oh God... s-stop..." Zechs moaned.  
Wufei looked up confusedly. Zechs looked down as he tried to catch his breath, slender face flushed.  
"I want to...come inside you."  
Wufei shivered and let himself be rolled over.  
"My turn," a teasing whisper.

6:31 pm

Wufei couldn't stop thrashing and moaning as his lover sucked him dry. He had never felt anything so good before and his body could only give in to the indescribable pleasure being bestowed upon him.  
"Zechs, f-fuck me..." he groaned. "I need you."  
He could've sworn the man purred as he reached into the drawer to grab a bottle of oil.  
"This might hurt, but just relax..." he said soothingly, and Wufei nodded.  
One slick finger slid inside of him, and he hissed softly. Those plush lips came back to divert his mind from the pain, and soon two fingers were wiggling around. Three fingers brushed against something that made Wufei clutch his broad shoulders and scream his lover's name.  
"I like it when you scream my name..." Zechs whispered against his ear, brushing against his sweet spot again.  
"Please... I want you inside me..." Wufei begged, gyrating his hips against the man above him.  
Zechs oiled himself and pushed Wufei's legs up, positioning himself at his entrance. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed himself inside of his scorching heat, groaning as his lover whispered his name over and over like a mantra.  
"M-move," the Dragon whispered, rocking so wantonly.

6:48 pm

Zechs pulled out and pushed back in, thrusting slowly and biting his lip as he looked down to the mess beneath him. His hair was still slightly in its ponytail, and his dark eyes were clouded with lust and passion. His red lips were parted to release moans and screams of pleasure. And if he listened hard enough, he could hear his lover whispering in Chinese desperately.  
"Deeper!" he groaned, and Zechs quickly thrusted harder, reaching that oh-so-special spot that made his eyes roll back in his head.  
Then Wufei gasped as Zechs fell back and pulled him up to straddle him, pulling out the loose ponytail the younger man's raven locks were in and brought him down for a deep kiss. Wufei pulled back to groan as he reached that spot inside of himself and tossed his head back, letting his hands trace all along his toned chest. Zechs placed a hand on his thigh and pushed his hips up to meet his lover's.  
"I'm so close... touch me, Zechs," he moaned in that delicious way of his.  
The blonde used his other hand to stroke his cock in time with their movements. After another tantalizing kiss, all the stimulation proved to be too much for the black-haired man. He let out a strangled moan of Zechs's name and let his essence spurt all over his chest and lover's face. Zechs groaned and came inside of him a few thrusts later, loving how Wufei rolled his hips to milk him dry.

7:03 pm

The two bonelessly gasped for breath, still clinging to each other in the after glow.  
"I'm all sticky," Wufei said a little hoarsely.  
"Want a shower?"  
"Are you coming?" Wufei raised a brow teasingly.  
"I can't resist when you look at me like that," the blonde chuckled.  
They slowly slid off the bed and made their way to his bathroom. Wufei looked at him questioningly.  
"I thought you said your drain was broken."  
"Well how else was I going to have you walk in on me?"  
Wufei opened his mouth to say something smart, but Zechs covered his lips first.  
"And don't tell me you didn't want to."  
"Maybe I did," he whispered as he turned on the spray, "but frosted glass ruins your image."  
Zechs chuckled as he took his lover with him into the stall.

* * *

Review please! No flames, I'm already half-depressed enough.

:)

SB

* * *


End file.
